Musical Connection High
by BimBi717Jonas
Summary: What happens when Camp Rock takes a step further, it becomes a private school and everyone that spent last summer on Camp Rock are invited including Connect 3. Selena Gomez guess stars.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: like always bored on a hot summers day this idea popped in my mind. Camp Rock becomes a school. in the name i was thinking about School of Rock but that was going to be a copy paste so here you have it Musical Connection High**

Chapter #1: No Way

"Hey Caitlyn" said Mitchie waving over their video chat conversation

"Hey" she said back

"So, did you convinced your parents on letting you transfer to my public school?"

"No" said Caitlyn "And I don't think they'll give in"

"Oh," said Mitchie a little disappointed "so were are you going then, private school"

"Yeah, my parents are thinking about this school called Musical Connection High, I haven't even checked the school website"

"Then go check it out"

"Ok give me a few"

"Kay"

"No way" said Caitlyn amazed

"What way?"

"Guess who's the principal?"

"Who?"

"Brown"

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's like a Camp Rock High"

"Is it expensive?"

"Kinda"

"By kinda you mean a lot"

"Yes, but wait there's a scholarship"

"Interesting"

"They give it to three students from this part of the state, you can download the application"

"Mitchie, dishes!" yelled her mom from downstairs

"I have dishes to do, I'll try to talk my mom into it, see you later"

"Bye" said Caitlyn and Mitchie singed out

After washing the dishes, Mitchie downloaded the application and it was time to talk her mom into it.

"Hey mom can you singed this?" Mitchie asked

"Sure honey what is it?"

"It's an opportunity"

"Could you be more specific"

"It's a scholarship for Musical Connection High"

"Never heard of it"

"That's because this is it's first year, it's from the teachers of Camp Rock"

"Honey I can let you try for the scholarship but remember that if things don't work out we can't afford this private school. Now go get ready for this audition"

"Thanks mom" said Mitchie hugging her "I'll try my best"

"Ok honey"

The following week Mitchie went to the Musical Connection High facilities and took a musical test and then for her audition. She was a little nervous and confidence. It all came down to this.

"I'm Mitchie Torres and I'll perform an original called That's How You Know" **(insert lyrics and beat here)** she started singing and the judges started to like her "That's how you know that you love her, how do you show her you love her, how does she know that you really truly love her" she finished with a big finale and everyone aplaude her

"That was amazing" said Brown "Now we need to ask you a few questions. What are your passions?"

"Music. Music is my passion, singing it, playing it, writing it"

"Why should we choose you for this scholarship?" asked Brown

"Last summer I won the best summer of my life on Camp Rock, I kinda blew it when I got intimidated by the populars and then they found out I had dishes to do and I almost got kicked out from final jam"

"That's all, thank you, you'll have an answer in about two weeks"

"Thanks" said Mitchie and Brown winked at her and she left

"This girl is way too talented to let her go, she spent last summer on Camp Rock and I saw her potential" tried Brown to make a point

"But what about that thing that she got intimidated?" asked a woman from the judging table

"Oh, she got intimidated and lied to everyone and then they found out that she was the cooks daughter but in the end things worked out great"

"And her musical test?" she asked again

"Impresive a 98" said a man from the judging table with her test in hand

"See what I'm telling you" said Brown

**XXX Joe Jonas is a sexy Banana XXX**

"I think I have a shot on this" said Mitchie to Caitlyn in another video chat conversation

"If you say so" said Caitlyn back

About 15 days later Mitchie's answerd finally arrived.

"Michie, there's a letter here for you!" said Connie and Mitchie was already down the stairs

"It's here" she said exited

"Honey remember that no mater what happeneds your dad and I will be right here for you" said Connie and Mitchie opened the letter

**a/n: hope you'd enjoyed it i'll try to update ASAP. if you're bored you can read my hannah montana story and my Pirates of the Caribbean one 2. and i have some interesting stories on my favorites. until then**

**xoxo**

**BimBi **


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: here you go guys another chappie. I'd like to thank everyone who left reviews and who put this story and this author in your favorites that inspires me to keep writing, ok not to dramatic). and my little sister is gone for a few days, she's at camp and i've been getting some peace in my room. Enjoy this chappie**

Chapter #2: Your request for the scholarship has been...

"Your request for the Musical scholarship has been rejected" Mitchie read

"Oh honey I'm sorry" said Connie

"Kidding" said Mitchie "My request for the scholarship has been accepted!"

"Oh honey I'm so proud of you" said Connie and hugged her

"I need to go tell Caitlyn" said Mitchie and ran to her room where she logged on to her video chat account and Caitlyn was logged on "The letter got here"

"Read it, read it quickly" insisted Caitlyn

"Your request for the musical scholarship has been rejected" Mitchie 'read' in a sad, fake tone

"Oh" said Caitlyn disappointed

"Wait there's more" said Mitchie "I'm kidding, I'm in!" and Caitlyn screamed

"I'm gonna kill you for doing this to me" said Caitlyn

"This is so cool, I can't wait til' the first day of school" said Mitchie

"This is awesome" said Caitlyn

"Oh, I have to go tell my dad" said Mitchie

"Later" said Caitlyn and Mitchie logged out

The last month of summer was soon over and it was time for the first day of school.

This time Connie yelled "Mitchie first day of schhol!" instead of last day of school **(insert Who Will I Be lyrics here and the cd in Mitchie's laptop)** and Mitchie was quickly out of her bed.

She dressed up in her favorite long black jeans, with a dark blue long shirt with white stars on it, her navy blue converse and her hair straight, as usual. She went downstairs ate her mom's great cheese omelet for breakfast and her mom took her to school.

"Do you want me to go inside with you?" asked Connie (both inside of the car), but Mitchie was too busy looking around for familiar faces

"Oh, there's Caitlyn bye mom" said Mitchie quickly getting out of the car, she didn't even heard her mom saying goodbye back. There she saw usual Caitlyn with her matching laptop case.

"Hi Mitchie" said Caitlyn

"Hi" she said back "let's go inside to pick up our class schedule" said Mitchie and they went inside

By the first glimpse of the school you could tell it's school colors were purple and silver. The lockers were full lockers and were painted one purple one silver. In the middle of the main hall there was a table and on the table there was Dee.

"Hi Dee" said Caitlyn

"Hi Caitlyn" said Dee "Looking for your class schedule?"

"Yes" said Mitchie

"Here you go" said Dee giving them each a folder with their class schedule

"We only have two hours a day for music?" asked Mitchie

"Yes but you take two classes on Monday, Wednesday and Friday and two more classes on Tuesdays and Thursday and then you rotate" explained Dee "Now which music electives do you want girls?"

"Well I want Dancing, Singing, Music Appreciation and Instrument of Choice" said Mitchie

"Same for me but except Instrument of Choice I want creative producing" said Caitlyn

"Here you go your music schedules" said Dee giving them another folder with their music schedule

"Thanks Dee" they both said and left

After picking up their schedule they went to drop a few things in their lockers.

"This is so cool" said Caitlyn "I have a silver locker"

"And I have a purple one, cuz' mine's besides yours" said Mitchie sarcastically

They were a little late for Math so they rushed and got to the class room in time. The classroom's desks were divided in four lines of four desks each. Inside the classroom they were some familiar faces, Tess, Ella, Peggy, Lola and Nate. Most part of the other students were familiar faces but not close friends. Mitchie and Caitlyn sat in the first two empty desks they saw in the last line in the two middle desks.

"Hi I'm Selena" said a girl from the third line seat number three. She had black hair and she was wearing black skinny jeans, black converse and a yellow top

"Hi I'm Mitchie and this is Caitlyn"

"Hi" said Caitlyn

"So, what are you girls doing here?" asked Selena

"We're fellow Camp Rockers and my dad transferred me over here" said Caitlyn

"Scholarship" said Mitchie "And you?"

"Google search and scholarship" said Selena, Mitchie and Caitlyn laughed and the teacher stated the class

After taking Math, English History and Gym it was time for everyone's favorite class, Lunch. The cafeteria was huge, it had an inside garden. Its tables were purple and the chairs were silver. There were, many choices for lunch, local food stands like: Subways, Burger King, Taco Maker and Wendy's. Right in front of the Subways Mitchie Selena and Caitlyn saw Shane Gray with a tray waving at them, inviting them to seat with them. They grabbed some lunch at Wendy's and went to the table were Shane sat with Nate and Jason.

"Hi guys" said Mitchie putting her tray on the table and sitting down

"Hi" said Shane

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Caitlyn "You're from a famous band shouldn't you be home schooled or something?"

"Yes but Brown invited us and the label loves it and it's cool with us to go back to a normal school" said Nate

"It's pretty cool" said Jason "Now I have a chance to take woodshop and make myself the bird house Shane never made me"

"Ok" said Caitlyn

"Oh," said Mitchie coming back to earth "this is Selena"

"Nice to meet you guys" said Selena

"She's here on a scholarship, just like Mitchie" said Caitlyn

"Well that's better than working on the kitchen" said Shane

"It is" admitted Mitchie

After lunch they took Science and French.

Shane and Jason took the same classes except that they tooked them with the eleventh graders and Mitchie, Caitlyn, Selena, Tess, Peggy, Ella, Lola and Nate. After those classes they had a 30 minute study hall and then it was time for their class electives. In the electives they mixed up all the students from different grades.

**a/n: there you go that was my chappie i'll try to update ASAP maybe i'll keep you guys waiting a little cuz' my sister comes back today. oh and here's the selena gomez guess star she'll keep appearing in the fanfic so it's not over yet. in the next chappie selena shows everybody what she does best. until then.**

**xoxo**

**-BimBi**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: another chappie enjoy**

Chapter #3: Selena does her thing

First they take a Hip Hop Dance class from 3:30 to 4:30 with a really cool teacher, everyone loved him and his class. The next class was singing from 4:30 to 5:30 teached by Dee. The classroom was similar to the one they had in Camp Rock.

"Good afternoon class I'm Dee La Duke, but you can call me Dee." Dee said "We have a lot to do and so little time so let's start. Who wants to sing first?"

Everyone raised their hands, but Dee was trying to find some new faces. She noticed Selena who had her hand mid raised, she was a little shy. Dee's job was to teach and to open students up, so she knew what she had to do.

"You" she said pointing at Selena

"Ok." Selena said a little low standing up and going to the center of the classroom.

_If cupid had a heart_ **(imagine the beat of the song)**

_It would make you fall_

_You´d fall in love with me_

_In no time at all_

_If cupid had a heart_

_It would heart my call_

_I need you to see_

_I need you with me_

As she finished everyone aplaude her except for Tess. Tess already felt challenged by Selena. **(yes she's back to her old Sharpay style self)**

"That was great." said Dee "Take a sit" and Selena sat

After class, school was over and everyone was exited that they made it trough their first day in a new school. Right outside the classroom Nate was waiting for Selena.

"Selena wait up" Nate stopping her as she reached the main door of the school

"Ah?" she said facing him "Oh, yes Nate?"

"I was wondering if maybe... you know we could... go get a bite to eat or something?" he said with difficulty

"Nate I wish I could but I can't I gotta get home" said Selena

"Could I walk you home?" he was not giving up

"Sure my house is just a couple of blocks away" Selena said

"Then let's go" Nate said and they left

**Selena's POV**

**On their way to Selena's house...**

We started walking to my house and we passed a Smoothies place.

"Want a smoothie" Nate asked me I thought a little about it. But I was with a hot guy what harm can a smoothie do.

"Sure" I said and we entered the smoothies place

"What do you want?" Nate asked

"A strawberry and banana smoothie" I said

"Make that two" Nate said, payed the smoothies and we sat down

"So how do you feel when all those screaming, I dunno scream?" I asked I didn't knew what else to say

"I don't know. But you get use to it" he said

"Oh my God it's Nate!" yelled a girl and everyone started screaming

"It's Nate!" yelled another one

"Like that?" I said

"Kinda" he grabbed my hand and we started running

"Wait my smoothie" I said we gave a few steps back I grabbed my smoothie and we kept running.

Nate looked back and there were a lot of Connect 3 fans running behind us.

"How long do we have to keep running?" I asked Nate and slurped a little smoothie

"I don't know we should find a place to hide" Nate said

"There's the mall" I said

"We can lose them inside." Nate said and we entered the mall

The mall same as much malls had a lot of different stores. But we had to pick one that no crazy Connect 3 fan that knew everything about Nate wouldn't figure it out. So we entered Bed Bath and Beyond, one of the biggest stores in the whole mall. We managed to lost most of the fans and we were now in the floor of the kitchen aisle, hiding.

"My mom's gonna kill me." I said remembering that I was late "I was suppose to be home 20 minutes ago"

"I'll call Jason maybe he can pick us up" Nate said and took his phone out and dialed Jason's cell phone number "Hey buddy are you busy?"

"_No dude what's up?" Jason said_

"Can you come pick me and Selena up?"

_"Sure but, where are you and why do you need my assistance as a choffer?" _

"We're running away from fans. We're at the central mall"

_"Ok I'm on my way"_

"Thanks dude call me when you get here" Nate said and hung up "I got us a ride. Here," he gave me his phone "call your mom and tell her you'll be late... er"

"Ok" I dialed my mom's number "Hey mom I'm gonna be late...er" I took the phone away from my ear

_"What? Where are you and why you're gonna be late...er" _I could hear her perfectly

"Well Nate was walking me home and we ran into some screaming fans" I said putting the phone back on my ear

_"Nate? You mean from Connect 3" mom asked me in her normal tone of voice_

"Yes. We now go to school together" I said

_"Ok honey, try to get here as soon as you can. Love you" mom said_

"Love you too. Bye" I said and hung up

"How did she take it?" Nate asked

"Ok" I said amazed that she took it ok and noticed Nate was still holding my hand "Nate we're done running away, I think you can let go now" why did I said that I like it when he's holding my hand

"Oh sorry" he said pulling away

"Don't be" I said. We pulled a little closer and we were about to kiss when Nate's cell phone rang, shoot.

"Hello"

_"I'm here buddy" Jason said_

"Thanks man I owe you one" and he hung up "Our ride is here" he stood up and offered me his hand I took it and we started moving towards the door of the store

"There he is!" another fan yelled and the group of fans reunited.

"I think this might be a good time to run again" Nate said

"Ya' think?" I said and we started running and reached Jason's jeep

Even though we were in a hurry, Nate was a gentlemen, a very hot gentlemen and opened the door I went in he went behind me, Jason hitted gas.

"Thanks dude I totally owe you" said Nate catching his breath

"Yes you do." Jason said driving "Are you taking woodshop this semester?"

"Fine I'll make you a bird house" said Nate

"Well I was thinking about a book shelve or something. I wanna make the bird house myself to show it off to Shane" said Jason I tried not to laugh

"Ok?" I said gave Jason directions on how to get to my house and in a few minutes we arrived

When we got there Nate insisted on talking to my mom. He got down, took me by the hand and helped me out of the Jeep. We walked to the doorstep of my house, I started looking in my bag for my keys.

"Darn I forgot my keys this morning" I said

"Then we'll just ring the bell." Nate said and rang the bell and my mom opened the door "Sorry we're late, we ran into some fans"

"No worries. You got her home safe that's what matters" my mom said, I thought she was gonna kill him or call the police

"See you tomorrow at school" said Nate and left I entered the house

"He's cute" mom said. She thinks he's cute that's a start

**a/n: hope you'd liked it. I'm writing a Wizards of Waverly Place's story, were the JoBros are Wizards it's kinda funny and Joe is the one who messes up and Nick the better wizard. tell me if i should post it and if you like the idea. and read my other stories plz, i'll try to update soon ASAP, reviews are always apreciated, until my next chappie **

**xoxo **

**-BimBi**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: here's another chappie. In this chappie i introduce a new character that i don't own. and i have to say i hate her. i'm gonna let you read. enjoy**

Chapter #4: New kid in school

**Mitchie's POV**

"Here at Musical Connection High we have a special Jam the last Wednesday of every month." Brown announced, we were at the auditorium "Today Connect 3 will perform is a song. And a surprise special guest will sing too" I wonder who it I'll be

"Hope you guys are having a great first week of school." Shane said as he got on the stage "This is one of our new songs, hope you guys like it"

**(imagine JB singing I Wanna Be Like You, with Joe goofing around, Kevin doing the spin with his guitar and Nick hitting the high notes. I'm sure it's better than me writing a description, I suck at that)**

"Thanks guys" Brown said as the guys got down the stage "Now our surprise special guest is..." Andy started the drum roll without being asked "Thank you Andy. Miley Cyrus" everyone cheered

**(imagine Miley singing G.N.O. (Girls Night Out) cuz' I hate her so much that I could never describe her singing without saying some stuff you don't wanna hear. And I could never describe it in Mitchie's point of view. She's a Miley fan right now)**

"Thank you Miley" Brown said as she finished the song she started walking away "Hold on Miley" she turned back "I'd like to announce that Miley is staying with us for the rest of the semester" everyone cheered louder. When Brown was going to say something else she took the microphone away from him

"I'd just like to say that even though I don't wanna be here, it's all my agents idea, I hope that everyone here will make me feel like I'm being homeschooled" ok?

"Oh great Miley at our school" Selena said, she hated her

"I think it'll be fun" Caitlyn said

"Sure. Connect 3 is here at our school and everything's fine I guess we can make a little room for her" I said

"I still don't like it that she'll be here." Selena wasn't convince

"Oh I know what's happening here" I started "You think she'll put the moves on Nate again" they dated a few months ago

"No I just feel that maybe she'll try to put them on Shane and I'm worried about you" she lied

"Oh please she's not going to try that" I hope "and besides me and Shane are not dating"

"You're not but you hope it'll happens one day" Caitlyn said, maybe she was right

"Stop it" I demanded "We just have to make a little room" Selena still wasn't convinced

"Ok everybody" Brown took the microphone again "You have 30 minutes left of your lunch break so get something to eat" everyone dismissed

We got our food and approached our usual table. Something was different this time. Miley was there, sitting between Shane and Nate. Selena looked annoyed. I was a little annoyed but not much I faked a smile.

"Hey" Shane said smiling at me "This is Miley"

"We kinda know that" I joked a little

"Hi I'm Caitlyn" Caitlyn said politely

"I'm Mitchie" I said and looked at Selena

"And I'm Selena" she said not so politely

"Hi. Selena, Caitlyn and Itchie." Miley greeted us, she wasn't very polite

"It's Mitchie." Shane corrected

"Whatever" she said and kept eating, Tess walked over to us

"Hi Shane" Tess said "That was an awesome song. I just have one question. Who are you trying to be like?"

"I don't know it's just a song" Shane said

"If you wanna be like someone be like Miley not like these losers you're sitting with" Tess said and left

"Ok. Who is her?" Miley asked

"That's Tess Tyler" Caitlyn said

"Tess Tyler, Tess Tyler where have I heard that before. It sound kind of familiar"

"Her mom's T.J. Tyler" I said

"Oh yeah T.J. told me she had a daughter about my age on last year grammies." Miley said

**xxxJoe Jonas is a sexy Bananaxxx**

**Science class - 1:00 - 2:00 P.M. **

**Miley's POV**

"I hate Science" I said quietly as the teacher spoke about photo sintesis. I was sitting behind Tess I think she heard me

"Were you talking to me?" Tess said as she heard me turning around "Oh Hi Miley"

"Hi" I said back "It's Tess right?"

"Right"

"Your mom told me about you"

"She did?" I nodded "Sometimes I think she forgets about me when she's not with me"

"Looks like she doesn't" I said "On last year grammy awards she told me she had a daughter about my age"

"So what are you doing here?" Tess asked me

"It's was all my agent's idea" it was true "Since Connect 3 is attending here and everyone likes it so here I am"

"You don't like it here, don't you?"  
"No being homeschooled is much easier"

"I'm feeling we're going to be great friends" Tess said I felt like she understood me

**xxxJoe Jonas is a sexy Bananaxxx**

**From the other corner of the classroom**

**Mitchie's POV**

"I'm not liking what I'm seeing." Selena said

"Liking what?" I asked Selena

"Look at them they're bonding"

"That's not good" Caitlyn said entering the conversation

"Two bitches together can't be good" Selena said

"The two of them together, it's gonna be tough" I said and it was true

**a/n: hope you'd liked it, eventhough i introduced the worst person on earth on the story, no ofense to Miley fans). i posted the Wizard Of Waverly Place story i promaised a few minutes ago it's called You Are The Magic In Me. Thank my best friend for the name. Read it and tell me what you think. And sing proudly "in 3 weeks now Jb's album's comming out you (or I) better buy it buy three albums" a Joe rap. Happy 16 birthday to Selena. oh and for those who'd already heard Miley's album Break Out tell me wich songs are worth it. toodles**

**xoxo**

**-BimBi**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: here's another chappie. For those who didn't believed that Nelena is an item go to and search for Nelena, see it for your selves. For me school starts in a few days but I'll try to find time to update. less than 2 weeks for A Little Bit Longer!! i'm gonna stop talking or typing whatever now so you can read, enjoy**

Chapter #5: Competition is heating up

**Mitchie's P.O.V.**

"Ok guys" Brown said (we were at the auditorium, again) "Our welcome to school Talent Show is coming up in a month. So if you want a chance to show what you've got and get a special record deal, sign up. I invited some agents that are excited to see your work."

**xxxJoe Jonas is a sexy Bananaxxx**

**Usual lunch table...**

**Still Mitchie's P.O.V.**

"So are you guys signing up for the talent show?" Jason asked everyone at the table

"I am but I'll need a producer" I said looking at Caitlyn with a 'you're-my-musical-producer' face

"I can help you with that" Caitlyn said "What about you Selena?" Selena was in her own world, sharing looks with Nate. It looked like they were communicating

"Sel!" I snapped her

"What?" she asked coming back to earth "Oh yeah sure you can have my pudding"

"It wasn't that but thanks" I said taking her pudding

"Hey" Sel said

"We were just wondering if you were signing up for the talent show" Caitlyn said

"I'm thinking about it" Sel said still looking at Nate

"And how about you guys?" I asked the 'boys' (Connect 3)

"We were thinking about doing something different" Jason started "You know sing separately"

"So you're not singing as Connect 3?" I was beginning to understand

"Nope" Nate assured

"Well since I'm free" Shane said turning over to me "and everyone loved our duet on the final jam, would you like to sing with me Mitchie?"

"Sure" I agreed quickly

"Cool" Shane said back

"Do you guys think showing off the bird house I'm making when it's finished counts as a talent?" Jason asked, again with the bird house.

"No" everyone said in unison

"Ok fine" Jason said back

"That only leaves you guys out" Caitlyn said turning over to Selena and Nate

"I'm not sure of what I'll sing yet" Selena said

"Maybe you guys can sing together" I suggested

"It's cool with me" Nate said

"Then we're a duet" Selena quickly said

"Great I'll set us up a place for rehearsal" Nate said and Selena just smiled

**xxxJoe Jonas is a sexy Bananaxxx**

**At the "V.I.P. seccion" (the Tess table)...**

"Are you going to sing?" Miley asked Tess

"Well duh" Tess answered "That record deal would be great for me. And I don't wanna let anyone down if I don't sing"

"Maybe we can sing together our voices would make a perfect connection" Miley suggested

"Sure" Tess agreed

"Great"

**xxxJoe Jonas is a sexy Bananaxxx**

**A week later at Nate and Selena's rehearsal (free period)...**

**Selena's P.O.V.**

"I can't believe you set us up the auditorium for rehearsal" I said as we entered

"Well when you're in a hot band it's easier to get a few things" Nate said

"So we're going to sing the song you wrote a few days ago right?" I asked him "Or did the hot band guy change the song?"

"Yes we're singing the song I wrote." Nate answered "I talked to the Connect 3 producers and they made me a CD with the melody of the song"

"Then hit it. I practiced it a little" I said

"Ok follow my lead" he inserted the CD in the radio, the song is called If I Didn't Have You **(imagine Nick Jonas and Selena Gomez singing the song instead of Emily Osment and Mitchel Musso)**

(Nate)_ If I were a rich man_

_With a million or two_

_I'd live in a penthouse with a room_

_With a view_

_(yeah)_

_And if I were handsome, _

_Well, it a could happen_

_Those dreams do come true_

_I wouldn't have nothing', If I_

_Didn't have you_

_(yeah)_

_If I wouldn't have nothing, If_

_I Didn't have you_

_If I wouldn't have nothing, If_

_I Didn't have_

_I wouldn't have nothing..._

_(Me) For years I have envied,_

_Your grace and you_

_Charm,_

_Everyone loves you, you know_

_(yes I know, I know, I know) (Nate)_

_(jaja) _(Me)

_But I must admit it,_

_(Go on, Admit it)(Nate)_

_Big guy you always come_

_throug_

_(Yes, I do, I do, I do)(Nate)_

_If I wouldn't have nothing If_

_I dind't have you_

_(Me)You and me together_

_That's how it always_

_Should be_

_One without the other_

_Don't mean nothing to_

_Me, nothing to me._

_(Nate)Yeah I wouldn't be nothing,_

_If I dind't have you to_

_Serve_

_I just a punky little_

_Eyeball._

_And a funky optic nerve_

_(Me )Hey I never told you this_

_But,_

_Somtimes I get a little_

_Blue_

_But I wouldn't have_

_Nothing if I didn't have you_

_Let's Dance_

_OoOoOohhh - OoOoOohhhh - OoOoOohhhh - OoOoOohhhh(Both)_

_(Nate)I wouldn't have nothing._

_(Both)If I didn't have you,_

_(Nate)Would't know were_

_To go, no, no,_

_(Both)Or know what to do,_

_I don't you have say it,_

_Cause we both know it's_

_True_

_I wouldn't have nothing,_

_If I dind't have you_

_I wouldn't have nothing,_

_If I dind't have you_

_I wouldn't have nothing,_

_If I didn't have_

_I wouldn't have nothing,_

_If I dind't have you._

By this last verse of the song he pulled me close and did something I wasn't expecting at the moment, he kissed me I kissed him back. We pulled away.

"Wow" I said "That was... unexpected"

"Just forget about it I'm sorry" he apologized a little embarrassed, he thought I didn't liked it, he is so wrong

"Don't be" I said and kissed him again

**a/n: The next chappie will be a little more interesting and dramatic so don't worry. I'll focus a little bit more on Smitchie so just wait for it. I'll kill someone in my next chapter (did that sounded creepy). Who do you guys think it'll be? tell me "Who will it be? it's up to me" I'll try to update soon. Thanks for reading and for reading You Are The Magic In Me, and thanks for reviewing. enough with the thanks until my next chappie **

**xoxo**

**-BimBi**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: sorry for the little long update. My parents bought me a laptop yey! so I've been busy lately getting all my music on my computer and my files are not here and instalating McAfee all that that I didn't had the chance to type. I wrote this at midnight my sister was sleeping so I couldn't woke her up with the light so I wrote it with my cellphone's light. I write my stories first on paper and then I type them. That's the way it works for me. I'm gonna let ya read now.**

**BTW I had a few oops but I fixed them and maked them **

Chapter #6: Get-A-Bus .org

**Shane's P.O.V.**

**Tuesday at the usual lunch table...**

"Hey guys." I said as I sat down on the usual lunch table with my lunch tray "Have any of you guys seen Mitchie? I didn't see her this morning by her locker"

"You spy on her?" Nate asked

"No" I lied "I just seem to notice her across the hall"

"Didn't you guys heard?" Selena asked us in a serious tone

"Heard what?" I asked

"Mitchie's mom died" Caitlyn said a little sad, everyone looked down

"What?" I asked in a low tone, but not as in 'What!', but as in a worried 'What'

"She was taking out the garbage and a drunk driver ran through her. She didn't make it" Caitlyn explained sad for her Best Friend's mom

"Mitchie must be having a hard time by now" I said

"Yeah." Jason admitted "Never thought taking out the garbage be so dangerous"

Nate chuckled a little, Selena, his new girl friend patted him on the arm.

"Oh" he said rubbing his arm Selena looked at him seriously "I mean Jason that is not funny"

"Sorry I just can't help that I'm naturally funny" Jason apologized

"You guys going to the funeral?" Caitlyn asked

"When is it?" Nate asked

"Friday morning" Caitlyn said

"You guys realize we have school on Friday?" Nate said

"Oh crap" I said back

**xxxJoe Jonas is a sexy Bananaxxx**

"Guys over here" I said from over the bushes to Nate, Selena and Caitlyn, who were making their ways inside the school **(Still Shane's P.O.V.)**

They walked over and joined me behind the bushes were I was hiding along with Lola, Barron, Sander and Jason.

"Are you guys sure about this?" Selena asked

"Yes" everyone said

"We're Mitchie's friends and we have to be there to support her" I affirmed

"How exactly are we getting there?" Caitlyn asked

"I rented a bus" I said

"Were did you got a bus?" Nate asked me

"Get-A-Bus. org" I said, everybody knows that **(here)**

"Ok?" Sander said "So are we sneaking away or not?"

"Let's go before we get caught" I said

We got inside the bus. I realized we all looked like Dalmatians, we were all dressed in black and white. The bus ride was quiet. I could see a bit of hurt in Caitlyn and Selena, they'd gotten to know Connie and they liked her. Caitlyn rested her head against the window looking outside while Selena rested her's on Nate's shoulder.

We arrived there and entered. We were now standing around the tombstone and the coffin. There were many people we didn't know there. They looked like they were more as in friends and family. I looked around to see Mitchie crying as they buried her mother and her dad, also crying, giving her a supportive hug. I noticed a familiar face around, he was wearing dark sun glasses. Crap! It's my Uncle Brown, we're so busted. But we're already here if we try to sneak away he'll notice and the risk we took would be wasted so we're staying.

After the coffin was buried Mitchie stood in the middle of everyone t say a few words. She thanked a few family members whom names I forgot two seconds after she said them and kept talking.

"I know that this is not what I wanted" she said trying to hold back the tears "I wanted her to be here with me on my high school graduation, on the school talent show and on all those moments of my life. But everything happens for a reason and God took her away because her purpose in this world was accomplished. Even though I'll never be happy with it I have my family and my friends here to support me. I just want to say to you guys thanks and I love you all so much. You guys took such a big risk for me just by cutting school. Just promise me you'll never do it again. And to everyone else who's here for the support I know my mom's not gone she just went out for a walk."

While Mitchie was being hugged by her dad and the rest of her family, Uncle Brown turned to us taking his sun glasses and looking at us with a 'You-Guys-Are-Busted' look.

"How you doing guys?" he asked

"Good" we said

"Why do I feel like you guys should be somewhere else at this moment?"

"We have no idea of what you're talking about" Jason said, Jason he already caught us it's no use

" and how did you guys got here?" we're getting to the punishment part

"What does it looks like we're doing here? We're here to support Mitchie in this hard moment of her life" Caitlyn said

"And we didn't got here on bikes or any dangerous way" Selena said "We rented a bus"

"Where did you guys got a bus?" Uncle Brown asked

"Get-A-Bus. org" I said. I thought everyone knew that **(here)**

"Well I'm gonna tell you what you're gonna get" Uncle Brown started

"An award for being such good friends?" Nate said trying to fix things a little

"Sadly no" Uncle Brown said, maybe trying to fix things isn't gonna work "But you guys are gonna be spending a lot of after school quiet quality time together. We'll see each other for the next two weeks on detention."

Mitchie walked over to us. The first one to hug her was the BFF, Caitlyn. Followed by Selena, Nate, Jason, Lola, Barron and Sander. Now it was my turn.

"I'm sorry" I said while hugging her tightly "But don't worry we'll be right here for you"

"Thanks you guys. Really it means a lot to me that you're here" Mitchie said "I can't believe you guys cut school for me"

"No worries." Jason said "We only got ourselves two weeks of quiet after school quality time together at detention"

"Sorry about that" Mitchie apologized

"No worries" I said

"And how did you guys got here?" Mitchie asked

"Shane rented a bus" Selena said

"Where did you guys got a bus?" Mitchie asked, again with the question

"Get-A-Bus. org" I said "Am I the only one who knows about that website?" **(Here)**

"Apparently" Nate said

**xxxJoe Jonas is a sexy Bananaxxx**

**Still Shane's P.O.V.**

**Shane's Locker...**

As I grab my History text book I see Tess walking towards me, great (as in a sarcastic great).

"Hey Shane" she said

"Hi" I tried to be polite

"Heard you got detention. What did you do?"

"I got caught cutting school" I closed my locker

"What were you doing cutting school?"

"We went to support Mitchie"

"On what?"

"Her mom just died"

"Oh, yeah. I heard she was driving drunk and had a car crash"

"No she got ran by a drunk driver"

"Oh. Anyways are you free for the talent show?"

"No I'm singing with Mitchie"

"You think she'll sing after this?"

"Yes she's handeling this strongly"

"Wanna bet on this?"

"Well if you want I believe in Mitchie"

"Ok. If Mitchie bails on you, you go on a date with me"

"Deal" I said and she left Mitchie walked over to me "Hi Mitchie"

"Hi Shane" she sounded depressed "Look about the talent show"

"I was about to talk about that with you"

"Well I can't do it. I'll only hold you back. You can have a great solo act" then when I was about to ask her why the bell rang. Great now I have to go out with Tess.

**a/n: I feel dirty because I killed her. But I had to do it. Sorry. I'm counting the minutes for A Little Bit Longer. And youtube it's tempting me to hear the recorded versions of the songs before the CD release. But I made a promaise to myself and I'm not gonna hear it. I'll try to update as soon as I can eventough it'll be harder now. but it;s supouse to be easier since I now have my own laptop. But school started. GO TEAM CYCLONES. until my next chappie...**

**xoxo**

**-BimBi**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry for leaving all ya waiting for this story but it was hard... 2 find time 2 update between school work and the rest of the stuff I do but I'll try 2 keep it as it was... Filled with guilt filled with block knowing that I am the blame for leaving all ya waiting again**

**I really am But know I'm gonna stop singing so you can read. Read It and Review iT**

Chapter #7: A date no one wants to go on

**Shane's P.O.V. **

**Friday night...**

I don't know what I'm here I'm Shane Gray I could've blown this off but I'm a man of my word and I hate myself for that. I don't know how Mitchie's been doing. She hasn't answered my calls and she's very depressed, she's not even talking to Caitlyn. I really thought she was stronger. I thought that she would be hurt and all but not this depressed, she's not even gonna do the talent show. I don't blame her but now I'm on an official date with Tess because of my big mouth.

"We're here" I heard the limo choffer call

He went out of the limo and opened the door for us. I went outside first and the politely offered my hand to help Tess out of the limo, she took it. Then I see a lot of paparazzi and cameras. Great, I can see the headlights tomorrow 'Shane Gray is going out with T.J. Tyler's daughter Tess'. I took a glimpse at her. She looked victorious like she'd planned this, it wouldn't surprised me.

"Shane!" the paparazzi kept recalling my name. I turned around so they would stop bothering me

"Yes" I tried to be polite

"Are you guys boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"We sure are" Tess said before I could say anything else

I was now being filmed and I can't look bad on camera.

"Since when?" I whispered to her

"Just smile we're on camera" she whispered back

Then my body guard got us inside the restaurant without another word to the reporter. We sat at the table reserved and now Tess has to tell me how can I be the boyfriend and she be the girlfriend if we're not going out.

"Tess did you had something to do with all that paparazzi?" I asked her

"No Shane. How could I've done such a vicious thing?" she answered looking at the menu I don't believe her

"And why did you told that reporter we're going out?" I asked

"I don't know it just came out but don't worry in a few days no one will remember it." Tess answered

**xxxJoe Jonas is a sexy Bananaxxx**

**Monday...**

**Still Shane's P.O.V.**

I walked inside the school and some people are looking at me weirdly. Others are looking at me with a Way-To-Go-Man face. And the nerds looking at me with a You-Suck face. What exactly did I do? Don't ask me cause I have no idea.

I took a few classes and at lunch I made my way to the usual lunch table with my lunch tray and everyone looked exited to see me. Or rather ask me something?

"Anything new on your life that you would like to tell your band members?" Nate asked me

"What are you talking about?" I asked and Caitlyn passed me this morning's news paper. "Pop star Shane Gray dating T.J. Tyler's daughter?" I read out loud

"Why did you went out with her?" Nate asked me

"Yeah dude she may be hot but are you out of your mind?" Jason said

"It wasn't an official date" I said "I just lost a bet to her and I'm a man of my word"

"Since when?" Nate asked me

"And what bet did you lose?" Caitlyn asked

"She told me that Mitchie would bail out of the talent show and I told her that she wouldn't and I lost" I said

"Mitchie's not doing the talent show?" Caitlyn asked

"She told me that she would only hold me back" I explained

"That leaves me out too I can't produce something with no artist" Caitlyn said

"And why were you and Tess confirmed as a couple on the news paper?" Nate asked me, he likes to ask a lot of questions about the same subject.

"A reporter asked us and she said yes before I could say no" I explained then I noticed "Where's Mitchie?"

"She's sitting by herself on the table next to the trash can" Selena said "She said she wanted to be alone"

"I'm gonna go talk to her" I said and walked over to the table where Mitchie was sitting by herself "Hi" I said as I reached the table

"Hi" she said back coldly

"Can I sit down?"

"Sure" she said in the same tone

"Why aren't you sitting with us at the usual lunch table?"

"I needed some time alone"

"You know that if you need someone to talk to I'll always be here for you right?"

"Yes" this sounded like she didn't care. There were a few seconds of silence "Heard the big news"

"What big news?"

"That you and Tess are going out?"

"Oh those big new that I found out about this morning" I said "We're not going out"

"But you guys went out on a date doesn't that count for something?"

"Yes we went on a date but I only did it to keep my word"

"What word?"

"We made a bet" I explained "She bet that you would bail out of the talent show and I believed in you but I lost"

"I'm sorry"

"I still believe in you. I still believe that you can do it"

"I don't believe in myself"

"You have to or else you will never get out of this situation." I said and after I finished this sentence the bell rang

**There it was. I'll try to update sooner. I'd like 2 thank ya all for the reviews they give me a reason 2 update. And A LITTLE BIT LONGER ROCKED!!**

**Well I have 2 go I'll try 2 update sooner. Until my next chappie...**

**xoxo**

**-BimBI**


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: Another Chappie! I cried writing this one. You must be right now like "If you didn't wanna cry the why did you wrote it this way!" But I don't really know I don't usually write directly to the computer but this time I just sat infront of it and everything came 2 me (including tears) So something dramatic this way comes**

**I own nothing... Yet**

Chapter #8:

**Music History Classroom (3:30-4:30)**

**Still Shane's P.O.V.**

Music History. The most boring class with the word music on it. We're taking a test on Bach, it's not that easy. Since I'm a pop star I have no time to study. So I'm taking this test with the little I studied on Study Hall period. I look over at Mitchie, who's not taking the test. She's looking forward with a depress face and she hasn't answered any question of the test. I want to help her but it might get us both in trouble.

I only have about two minutes left to answer the test, and I haven't answer half the test. Enne minee miney moe **(idk if I got that right). **Now my test is completed. The bell rang and Mitchie just took her paper, stood up and dropped the paper where the rest of the class was dropping theirs, in the teacher's desk, and then left the classroom. I followed her outside.

"Hey Mitchie wait up!" I shouted at her as she made her way out. She faced me. "How was the test?"

"Fine I guess" she answered in the same low tone she'd been speaking since her mom died

"Why didn't you answer the test?"

"I didn't study" I could feel that the only reason for that was because she was depressed

"It's Bach you know all about him. You didn't need to study" she looked down "Wanna talk?"

"Sure" she said and we started walking towards the exit

"Now tell me why didn't you answer the test?"

"I don't know"

"Was it because of... you know" I didn't want to remind her

"Maybe." she paused "I feel like it's my fault"

"Why do feel that. It was nobody's fault"

"Yes it was. It was my turn to take out the garbage and she saw me so caught up writing a song for our duet in the talent show so she took it out herself." She was crying by now. I pulled her into a hug

"Death is a part of life" now I sound like a psychologist

"It still doesn't make a difference"

"No. But you have to learn to live with it the same way I learned to live without my brother"

"What brother?"

"I had an older brother. He was three years older than I am. And one year, ago when Connect 3 was having its best times. He got into drugs and he was assassinated by one of his best friends" I was fighting a few tears back by now

"I'm sorry"

"Yeah me too. But same as what happened to you I can't do anything about it. Even though it was my fault."

"It was not your fault" she tried to consulate me

"How can I follow that advise if you can't follow it yourself?" she looked down

"You have to understand that this is really hard for me. It just happened when I least expected it"

"And what happened with my brother was when me and the guys were at the top."

"But that didn't slow you guys down. You were just out for a few months"

"And why are you letting this slow you down?"

"I'm not letting this slow me down"

"And why did you bailed out of the talent show and didn't answer the test?"

"I just don't feel like I can do this right now."

"I understand that because I almost broke up the band when my brother died. Then I became I jerk. But you have to learn to live with that. Overcome it. Your mom will always be with you. She only went for a walk. And she would've wanted to see you rocking out the stage of the school auditorium. Not getting bad grades" there were a few seconds of silence

"You're right"

"I'm not forcing you to do the talent show. But if you wanna do it I'll help you get through this. If you don't wanna do it it's ok. But I don't want you to get your grades down."

"Ok. I'll think about it"

"And..."

"And I'll ask Mr. Devonne for a make up test"

"Now we're talking" I said and her phone beeped it was a text message

"My dad's here gotta go." She said and then hugged me "Thanks for being here for me"

"Any time. And I'm not the only one who's here for you. You have other amazing friends who are here for you"

"Bye Shane" she said and left, hope she thinks about it.

**a/n: Drama!! Well every story has drama and something that makes it different. This was a Smitchie chappie and there's more comming up. I'm super sad cuz' JB lost 2 Britney but they were the first band they booked for their espectacular performance they deserve a "Bravo". I wanna give a few thankyou's and shout outs (not 3, a few) 1. Jordin Sparks: thnks for defending the boys 2. Everyone who reads this story 3. Everyone who reviews this story and a shout out 2 Becky143Jonas who's Jonas Fan aniversarie id 2morrow. Until my next chappie**

**xoxo**

**-BimBi**


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: this chappie is boring but sorry it has to happend. I posted 2 Nelena One-shots. One called A Midnight Story and the other one called Out Of This World so check them out and tell me what you think :). Now you can read :P**

Chapter 9: Do you want me too?

**Mitchie's Room...**

**Mitchie's P.O.V.**

"I don't know what to do mom" I said talking to a picture of her I have on my night table "I want to compete on the talent show but after what has happened I don't find myself strong enough. Maybe I can do it but I don't wanna drag Shane on it too. He has a big chance of winning and if I can't do it I'd feel aw full if I cause his lost. If you were here right now, even though you are, you'd tell me that I can do it but you're just saying that because you're my mom. But last time you told me that people want to listen to me and that it wasn't just you and dad it actually was true and it worked. But now I'm in a different situation, very different cause you're not here to tell me that in person."

I felt like I was talking to myself so I closed my eyes and in a few minutes I was regaining the sleep of the past 2 days. I haven't been able to sleep at all on the past 2 days.

_ I was now in front of a lake, a lake I could recognize blindfolded, the lake that's right in front of Camp Rock. I was walking, even though I couldn't see myself, around the lake it was sunset and it was beautiful. Right beside me was my mom. She looked at me with the assuring look she gave at me every time I was in a situation where I didn't believe in myself. _

_"Mom," I started "do you want me to compete on the talent show?"_

_"Honey, I want you to follow your dream, to not let this situation that you're in right now slow you down. Why would you think I don't want you to compete on the talent show?" mom asked me_

_"I don't know I just don't feel like I can do this. This has hit me very hard and I don't think I can do this" _

_"That boy, Shane must really believe in you if he went through all the trouble of going on a date with Tess. And so do I and the rest of your friends believe in you. Now if you believe in yourself like we all do you can overcome this and win that talent show."_

_"Thanks mom" _

_"Now I gotta go you go back to sleep. I love you honey"_

_"I love you too mom"_

****At that second I woke up, no longer in the lake, but in my room. I just came back to reality and I wanna go back to my dream. Now I feel like I'm letting Shane, my mom and the rest of my friends down. I think I'm going to give it a shot and rehearse with Shane and maybe we can do the act together.

**xxxJoe Jonas is a sexy Bananaxxx**

**School Hallway... Mitchie's Locker**

I picked some of my books up and I saw Caitlyn approaching the locker next to me, her locker.

"Hi" she said

"Hey" I said back

"So how've you been?"

"Fine I guess" I said "And you?"

"Nothing new" she said "Changed your mind on the talent show thing?"

"Well yeah I gotta talk to Shane later and then we'll talk to you to give you the details, producer"

"That's great. I'm so happy you're doing the talent show Mitchie"

Then we saw Shane approaching us.

"Hey guys" he greeted

"Hi Shane" we greeted back

"I'll let you guys talk" Caitlyn said and left

"Shane" I started "I've been thinking and I'm gonna give the talent show a try. Let's rehearse a little and see how it goes and probably I'll do it"

"That's great Mitchie. May I ask what made you change your mind?" he asked me

"I figured you were counting on me and that my mom would've wanted to see me on that stage."

"Glad you figured it out" Shane said

"Thanks for helping me realize it Shane you were good on that for a stupid cookie kinda pop star"

"Any time" Shane said and the bell rang

"Catch you in lunch" I said and made my way to my next class

**Usual Lunch Table...**

"Hey guys" I said and sat on the table with my lunch tray

"Hey Mitchie" everyone greeted with a good-to-have-you-back-look

"So what's up?" Caitlyn asked

"Nothing" everyone said and Shane joined us at the lunch table

"Hey guys" he said

"Hey Shane" everyone greeted back

"Mitchie I set us up the auditorium for today at study hall period for rehearsals. If that's ok with you" Shane said

"Yeah totally fine. I'll be there" I said

"Then we'll see each other there"

"Jason did you figured out something to do for the talent show?" Nate asked

"Yeah but it's a surprise. So I won't tell you guys" Jason said

"This is going to be interesting" Caitlyn said

"Yeah when I win" Jason said

"No wait a second we're going to win" Shane said referring to us

"No we're going to win" Nate said referring to him and Sel

"Guys stop fighting about all this is pretty clear I'm going to win" Tess said passing by the table

"Who asked you anyways?" Selena asked

"No one that's what makes it true" Tess finished and walked away

"Ok?" everyone said in different moments

**a/n: I know it was boring but the next chappie will have some drama that will keep you awake while you read. Tell me on a scale of 1 - 10 how boring was it. Until the next Chappie...**

**xoxo**

**-BimBi**


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n: This is a little boring chappie sorry :( but this has 2 happened 2. I updated faster this time didn't I. It's because I was bored last night and now that I'm back from school this is my time 2 update. I'll try 2 write 2morrow (cuz my school's Seniors are taking the College Board test yay!) and I'll update in about a week. I added my myspace URL 2 my profile. ADD me as a friend. Now U can read...**

Chapter #10: Rehearsals, : p or :o

**Shane's P.O.V.**

**History class...**

History class. Boring, boring, boring. Why do I need to know what happened in the past to be a Pop Star? I feel like I have to puke when the teacher starts talking about the French Revolution or any other War, including the Boston's tea party. It is torture. The only good thing about this class is that it's over in 10 minutes then I'm off to the auditorium to rehearse with Mitchie. The bell rang. Finally! And I headed out of the class room as If I had heard the fire alarm. I had to drop some things on my locker so I made my way to my locker which was at the other end of the school.

**Mitchie's P.O.V.**

**Auditorium...**

Where's Shane? Just because he is cute and a Cookie Cutter Pop Star it doesn't mean he can get here late. We need to rehearse. My mom wanted me to compete in this talent show and every mother wants to see it's baby win. Right? So I'm going to focus on winning so I can make her proud. Where is he?

"I'm here." He said entering

"Where were you you're 20 minutes late" I said

"I was grabbing some stuff and I grabbed a snack on my way back here." Shane said with a bag of chips in his left hand.

"We need to rehearse" I reminded him

"Mitchie relax"

"I can't relax if you are acting like this talent show isn't important"

"It is important."

"Yes look at who's saying it. The most big Cookie Cutter Pop Star in Hollywood. I bet you don't even care if you lost a leg cuz you still have tons of screaming fans shouting your name."

"Hey I might be a Cookie Cutter Pop Star and maybe a big star on Hollywood but there are other things in my life that matter."

"Mention one" I said and he closed his mouth, he had nothing to say. "See"

"I do have one but it's too personal to say"

"In other words you have none"

"Mitchie..."

"Look Shane we're too different to work together. So you do your act with another person or alone cuz I'll go solo."

"Can you hear me out..."

"My mom would've wanted me to win this so I'm going to do everything it takes to win it. Good Luck"

"You too" he said back. At least he's being a gentlemen

**Shane's P.O.V.**

"I can't believe how a girl as beautiful as Mitchie can be such a drama queen" I said talking to myself as I made my way out of the auditorium.

"What's wrong man?" Nate asked me as he noticed how upset I was

"I have to go solo for the talent show"

"What's wrong with that? it'll be easier for you"

"What's wrong it's the way I lost my partner"

"How did you lost your partner?"

"I show up just a few minutes late for practice and then it spells goodbye"

"Exactly how many minutes were you late Shane?" Nate asked me

"20 almost 30"

"Man I have to say this. you didn't ask with responsibility towards your partner that's why your partner felt left out and like you didn't care"

"So now this is my fault?"

"Sorry man but from my perspective or the case it is" Nate said and Selena came to him

"Wanna go grab a snack?" she asked him

"Why not?" he said and they left, Nate looking at me with a I'm-mad-at-you-and-you-messed-up-face

"Hey dude" Jason said coming towards me

"Great now you're going to tell me how irresponsible towards Mitchie I am too?" I asked him

"No I was going to ask you to hold my bird house in process while I finished putting some nails on it but what's going on with this thing with you and Mitchie?"

"I show up a little late to rehearsals and she gets her Drama Queen side out of her"

"Shane how late did you showed up?"

"Almost half an hour"

"Dude as much as I respect you and understand the issues you have of getting late to places I have to say you kinda led Mitchie down"

"I know, if there was a way to fix this"

"There must be"

"I'm going to meditate about it in the meditation room you go finish your birdhouse dude"

"Remember if you need me you know where to find me."

"Woodshop studio got it" I said and Jason left.

High School is great. My band member almost brother and best friend hates me from being irresponsible. My High School crush Mitchie hates me for showing up late for rehearsals and everyone else is going on her side because her mom recently died. This is a sarcastic awesome. I hate High School.

**a/n: it wasn't that boring. I'll divide the talent show in 2 chappies. I think those chappies will be the next ones. I have one question. **

**What would you want them (Shane, Mitchie, Nate, Jason, Selena, Caitlyn, and all the nice ones) 2 do for celebration when the talent show's over?**

**a. Go to the beach at 2 am in the morning**

**b. Go 2 the mall**

**c. Throw a pizza party**

**d. Skip school the next day and go somewhere (tell me where)**

**e. Other Crazy thing (tell me what)**

**I wanna know what do u want me to make them do. Ur Votes Count! Tell me in a review and IDK save the planet! Go green. Stay in school (is it obvious that i'm extremely bored?)**

**Anyways until my next chappie...**

**xoxo**

**-BimBi**


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n: Time for the talent show yay! I'm going on a field trip 2morrow. yay! I wrote another story with Becky143Jonas it's calles 'Can't Have You' check out the trailer on my youtube and read it at Becky143Jonas's profile. She's on my fav. authors list. So check it out and tell me what you think. **

Chapter #11: Time to show your talent

**Caitlyn's P.O.V.**

"Welcome, Welcome." Brown announced from the stage of the school auditorium "Friends, Parents and other kinds of family welcome to our school's talent show. Tonight music history will be made. **(He likes 2 say that) **Our first performance will be by Jason Johnson, he's going to show us how to build a birdhouse in 10 minutes" everyone kinda applause.

"Hey everyone my name is Jason Johnson and for my act I'm going to try to build a birdhouse in 10 minutes." He started building it with the pieces formally cut and everything. "What it's cool about birdhouses is that you can put food and water on them and every morning when you wake up you see little birds eating out of the bird house you made or bought."

He kept talking and talking and talking. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. Then he finished his perfectly cute and perfect. It was of a medium size and it's colors were; purple and silver.

"Wow this bird house really loves his school." Jason said "And that's how you build a bird house in 10 minutes." Rarely everyone applauded him like if they'd like it. "Thank you. Thanks everybody. Bird house rule!"

"Thanks Jason" Brown said jumping to the stage again. "That was an unforgettable performance." Everyone stooped applauding "For our next performance Nate Jefferson and Selena Gomez will be singing us a song" Nate and Selena jumped on stage.

"I'm Nate" Nate said

"And I'm Selena" Selena said

"And we're also known as" Nate started

"Nelena" Selena said

"And we'll be performing a song called If I Didn't Have You" Nate said and the tune started

**(imagine them singing If I Didn't Have You (the one they rehearsed before) like they sang it when they rehearsed at the auditorium. Just relive chapter 5 so you don't have to read it again.) **

They sang their song called 'If I Didn't Have You' and gave it a cute touch, since they're boyfriend and girlfriend. Everyone liked it I believe, everyone applauded with a yay-that-was-great mood. I was still backstage and I heard some fighting.

"I'm not going to sing backup only, I'm supposed to be the star." Tess said

"If you want to win you're singing back-up" Miley said

"You're trying to steal my spotlight the one I've created by humiliating people" Tess said

"Yeah but your 'spotlight' is not admired by millions of fans" Miley said

"Millions of fans? What are you talking about? Everyone turned their backs on you when you had that scandal with the pictures" Tess said and Miley was going to punch her but I got in the middle.

"Guys Stop" I got in the middle

"I heard arguing what's going on? This is a talent show not a wrestling arena" Brown said getting into the dressing room.

"Tess doesn't want to deal with the fact that I will sing lead" Miley siad

"I never agreed on that fact" Tess said

"Caitlyn what happened?" Brown asked me

"I just got here and they were fighting about what Miley just told you and by Tess' reply Miley threw a punch at her which I stopped by getting in the middle." I explain

"Did I heard the word fighting and punch in the same sentence?" Brown asked

"I think you did" Tess said

"Girls you know the rules you fight you're out of the competition. This means you girls are disqualified" Brown said

"But-" Miley started Brown cut her off

"No buts I have to follow the rules" Brown said and left

I left behind him since I had to quickly set up. Now I don't really know how this goes but it's Mitchie's turn. I know the song she'll sing and what I have to do, just play the melody I produced while she sings.

"Our next performance will be by the one who surprised us and putted us to scream last summer at the Final Jam." Brown announced "Ladies and Gentlemen Mitchie Torres"

Someone brought a chair she was going to play the guitar so I only had to do some minor effects to the melody.

"The song I'm going to sing is a song I wrote a few days ago and I'd like to dedicate to my mom" Mitchie said and started to play the guitar chords

_Looking at a picture of you in my hands_

_Wondering if I'm ever gonna see you again_

_Without you I don't know how my life will be but I believe_

_It's not goodbye cause I will remember you _

_And I will see you again when I rise cause _

_I know and I believe I will see you in eternity_

_So close yet so far _

_But in my heart you're here with me_

_You did not leave you just went to live in Eternity_

_Without you I don't know how my life will be but I believe_

_It's not goodbye cause I will remember you_

_And I will see you again when I rise_

_Cause I know and I believe I will see you in eternity_

_We will live in the land of the sun again _

(At this part Shane started to sing with her. This wasn't planned)

_Dancing in the river of life _

_And know it will never end_

_Forever by my side we'll never have to say goodbye_

_Cause I will remember you _

_And I will see you again when I rise _

_Cause I know and I believe I will see you in eternity_

_I will see you in eternity._

I was crying by now and I could feel like everyone was touched by the song. Mitchie putted her guitar in the chair and hugged Shane. She was crying but at the same time you could feel she was happy. They left the stage I met them backstage. I hugged Mitchie.

"Looks like everything worked out like always" I said

"It looks like Shane jumped on stage without being ask to" Mitchie said

"Hey. Don't judge me so hardly" Shane said

"Still once again it saved the show" Mitchie said and they hugged, again.

**a/n: Everything worked out. Who would win? What will they do to celebrate? You tell me. Vote! And check out Can't Have You. Anyways got to get up at 4 am 2morrow so until my next chappie...**

**xoxo**

**-BimBi**


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n: Another chappie after such a long wait. I'm sorry. I have a lot on my mind, between school and my stories being deleted it had been difficult for me to write. My account was suspended 2 times. its a miracle they didn't delete this story because they deleted 5 of my 8 stories, and I was going to write on Saturday but my friends surprised me with a surprise Birthday Party, It was awesome... to bad I couldn't see my face... And the winner is...**

Chapter #12: And the winner is...

**Mitchie's P.O.V.**

I was happy that everything worked out... again as always. I don't know how but somehow it did. Everyone did great and I think this is a really close competition. Right now we're all back stage just chilling for a few minutes until the judges announce the winner.

"Look guys I'm really sorry about how I've been acting lately" I apologized to everyone.

"Mitchie" Shane said nodding his head saying no.

"No I acted the wrong way and for that I need to apologize." I said.

"Mitchie its ok we all understand what you were going through" Caitlyn interrupted me.

"Still I want to thank you all for understanding and being there for me."

"Mitchie we're your friends and we all love you that's why no mater what we'll always be here for you" Shane said.

"I'll always be here for you too guys." I said a tear rolling down my cheek.

"Aw Mitchie don't cry." Selena said.

"Me crying right now it's a good thing because I knew I had friends. But I never knew I had such wonderful ones." I said.

"Yes we are we're very wonderful." Jason said.

"I love you guys" I felt like I needed to say out what I was feeling.

"Guys they're about to announce the winner" Barron said and we moved to the back stage spot where we could see the whole stage.

"After such a good and close show it's time to announce the winner. Everyone's a winner tonight because you all did amazing." Brown said. "On third place (Andy doing drum roll) the duet performed by... as they like people to call them..." he took a card out of the envelope. "Nelena!" everyone cheered and Nick and Selena hugged and went to pick up their trophy. "On second place **(Andy doing drum roll) **Mitchie Torres and Shane Gray." I couldn't believe what Brown was saying. I tried to come back from my dream and I hugged Shane then we went to pick up our trophy. We picked it up and went back stage again.

"Second place not bad." Shane said.

"Looking back at how well we planned it it's not that bad." I said.

"And now for our winner." Brown said. "He showed us his talent in a unique way and our judges believe, same as I, that he deserves this first place trophy. Ladies and gentlemen the winner of our talent show is" he started opening the envelope **(Andy doing drum roll)** "Jason Johnson everybody"

"Who's Jason Johnson?" Jason asked.

"You stupid" Shane said.

"Wait I won?" Jason asked.

"Yes now go out there." I said and we pushed him to the stage.

"Congratulations Jason you won the talent show." Brown said and handed Jason the trophy.

"Wow I can't believe this" Jason said to the microphone.

"Well believe it Jason you won the talent show and you won the surprise prize. Which is film a DVD showing everybody how to build a bird house in 10 minutes." Everyone cheered.

"Wow this is awesome" Jason said and left the stage.

"Congratulations dude." Shane said as Jason made his way backstage.

"Thanks man we all did great." Jason said always cheering us up. "Now let's go celebrate!" everyone cheered.

"Where?" Caitlyn asked.

"Let's go grab some pizza." Nate suggested.

"Pizza? That is so middle school let's go to Chili's" Shane said.

"Yeah let's go eat a chocolate Molten!" Jason said.

"Jason Molten's are chocolate, they don't come in Vanilla or anything." Nate said.

"So? We'll still eat the Molten." Jason said.

"To Chili's!" I said. "Wait, how are we getting there?"

"I knew it would come to this so I rented a bus." Shane said.

"Get-A-Bus . org is so efficient and is always there when you need it." Jason said.

"Jason this is no time for a Get-A-Bus . org commercial." Nate said, everyone laughed.

"Can we move to the bus 'cause I'm starving." Caitlyn said.

"To the bus!" Selena said and we moved to the bus.

We made our way to the bus with difficulty, everyone was congratulating us and we had to say 'thanks', on the way we met with my dad.

"Mitchie," he said stopping me from leaving, "you did great." He said.

"Thanks dad." I said.

"I'm sorry." Dad said.

"Sorry for what?" I asked.

"For not being there for you, that song made me realize how much you miss your mother and how I haven't been there for you when you most needed me."

"Dad I understand that this was hard on you, on both of us. And I understand why you were acting the way you were acting, because you loved mom and loosing her was hard on you. Its ok." He smiled at me.

"Thanks Mitchie."

"It's ok and besides I have such great friends that helped me through this."

"Well congratulations."

"Dad we were going to grab something to eat." I said.

"Hey Mitchie you can stay at my place tonight we can have a slumber party." Caitlyn suggested.

"Is it ok dad?" I asked.

"Sure I'll see you tomorrow." He said, kissed my head and left.

"To the bus!" I said.

**a/n: Yay Jason won. **

**maria08bernal:**** he's awesome that's why he won. You guessed, I had the thought of him winning a long time ago.**

**Well there were a elections on my school selecting a Gobernator and Senator for Puerto Rico but it's still all fake but it was exiting. I hope my account doesn't get suspended again! Anyways I have to study more on math my teacher is hard on me :( so check out my videos on youtube i uploaded some more**

**youtube/bimbi717jonas**

**Until my next chappie...**

**xoxo**

**-BimBi**


	13. Chapter 13

Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**a/n: I'm so so so so so so so sorry for not updating in almost 2 months**. **School had me going crazy and I was also stuck with writers block. And this site took down the hopes of writing in me :( They deleted 5 of my stories :( I'm posting on jonasbrothersfanfictionarchive(.com) as BimBi717Jonas so go there!!! Anyways here it is the awaited chapter. **

Chapter #13: Live to party!

**Mitchie's P.O.V.**

When we left the school it was about 10:30. We went to catch a movie, which we didn't listen to that much and we grabbed something to eat. When we finished doing all that it was already 1:00 AM, we said what the heck and headed to the beach.

"What are we going to do here on the beach?" Jason asked.

"Start a fire and make ourselves a big pot of friendship." Shane said.

"If you say so." Jason said and we got down from the bus.

"How are we going to find wood with no light?" Nate asked.

"Well we have the light of our cell phones, I have two flash lights" Shane started. "the brightness of Mitchie's smile." I blushed.

"Whatever man." Nate said.

Hunting for wood was so much fun. When we gathered it together Shane took out a Hot Wheel that was actually a lighter.

"Shane how are you going to make a fire with a Hot Wheel?" Selena asked.

"It's a lighter." He said and finished with the fire. "See."

"What now?" Caitlyn asked.

"What do you mean by what now?" I asked. "We'll do what everyone does when they're at the beach at 1 AM in the morning. Sing silly songs running around the fire."

We joined hands.

_I'm walking on sunshine, Yeah!_

_I'm walking on sunshine, Yeah!_

"We're not walking on sunshine. We're walking at midnight." I said.

"Let's sing another song." Nate said.

_'Cause we rock, we rock, we rock on._

"Too old school, or should I say last summer?" I said.

_I'm too cool (too cool)_

_And I'm too cool to know you._

"Too cool." I said.

_The 7 things I hate about you_

_The 7 things I hate about you (Of you)_

_You're vain, your games, you're insecure,_

_You love me you like her, you make me laugh,_

_You make me cry I don't know which side to buy._

"Too Miley" Nate said.

"Did anyone bring food?" Jason asked.

"We just ate Jason." Shane said.

"Yes but I'm starving." Jason said.

"There are some marshmallows in the bus, we could make s'mores." I said. "I'll go get them."

"I'll go with you." Shane said and we started walking towards the bus. "Mitchie…" he started.

"Yes." I said.

"Would you like to go out with me?" he asked.

"Sure." I said. "And Shane would you like to make this walk a date?"

"How do I do that?" he asked.

"Take my hand" I said joking, but he took my hand, I blushed. Good thing that it was midnight or else it could've been seen from miles away.

We kept walking until we got to the bus. We got s bag full of marshmallows, cookies, chocolate syrup and sticks and walked back. When we got back everyone looked at us surprised.

"What?" Shane asked.

"You guys are holding hands." Selena said.

"Oh." I said and we let go.

"Anyways." Shane said trying to change the subject. "We brought everything we need to make s'mores."

"Don't you try to change the subject." Nate said.

"What subject? We're not in school" Shane said.

"Let's just eat the s'mores." Selena said.

"Yes we can eat them." Shane said.

"You just wanna change the subject" Jason teased him.

"Whatever." Shane said and I was blushing.

**3 minutes later…**

Right now we were just sitting around the camp fire roasting our s'mores. Talking about random stuff, taking pictures at 2 AM. Now we were just laying on the soft sand looking at the stars. Well some of us were, the two love birds "Nelena" were just having a romantic moment looking deeply into each other's eyes. They look so cute together. While I was sitting by Shane just watching and examining the constellations.

"Look at that one it looks like a microphone." I said pointing at the constellation.

"That one looks like a heart." Shane said pointing at the constellation that looked like a heart.

"And at its right you can see you can see an arrow about to stab the heart." I said.

"Just like you did with mine." Shane said, I turned to him, we looked deeply into each other's eyes and he kissed me.

Now we were just like Nelena and the next thing I knew I fell asleep in Shane's arms.

**a/n: There it was. I think the story is kinda getting to its end. Maybe I'll do a sequel but I'm not sure. if you're up 2 it I'll try to write it. I'm happy!!!! It's Xmas and JB is coming to Puerto Rico like here! And I'm so exited so don't think you'll see me around here on March 22!!! Until my next chappie...**

**xoxo**

**-BimBi  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**a/n: Happy New Year!!!! School's about to start, I'll try to write the last chapter (sorry but my next chappie will be the last one) before school starts. 2morrow I'm getting a video camera, thnks 2 the three kings. They're cool!!! School starts next Tuesday (nooo) but what can be done??? **

Chapter 14: Back in school everything has changed.

**Mitchie's P.O.V.**

After the talent show and after being grounded for getting going to the beach at 2 am and sleeping there I was grounded, still am grounded. But have to go back to school, it's a bit disappointing though. But still cool, getting to see all my crazy, annoying and misbehaved friends and boyfriend has me screaming so I could go to school.

I got there, first class passed by and I headed to my locker to take my books for the next class. I met with no one but Shane, he greeted me with a nice kiss.

"Hey you" I said.

"Hello you" he said back.

"How was math?"

"Confusing" then Tess came to us, weird.

"I need help" she said.

"This is even more confusing." Shane said.

"Why should you ask for our help?" I asked her.

"I need Miley out of the way, she's stealing my spotlight" she said.

"Why should we help you?" Shane asked.

"I don't know don't you guys want Miley out too?" she asked.

"We'll get back to you on that" Shane said.

**xxxJoe Jonas is a sexy Bananaxxx**

**Usual Lunch Table...**

We all sat at our usual round lunch table to talk about who wanted to get rid of Miley.

"I just know for sure," Nate started. "that one little something that goes wrong related to her, she's out of here before you can say Fly On The Wall."

"I'm sure of that too" Jason said.

"If we say yes to Tess" Caitlyn started. "We have to have a plan to get rid of Miley."

"But what can we do?" I asked.

"Miley get's pissed off by anything, two summers away at Camp Rock she left on her second day because of the bugs." Nate said.

"Bugs" I started thinking.

"Let's do something more original than bugs." Selena said.

"Paint" Caitlyn said. "Let's mess up her outfit."

"You have the mind of a criminal." I told her.

"It's a good idea though" Shane said.

"Reminding her where she came" Caitlyn said.

"Purple and Silver paint" I said.

"You got it" Caitlyn said and we hi-fived.

"How are we going to do that without getting in trouble?" Selena asked.

"We can set a trap," Nate started. "like in the movies, she steps in someplace and the pain falls over her"

"Yeah but we have to be careful" Shane started. "remember Camp Rock 4 years ago?"

"No" I said. "What happened?"

"Some kids tried to pull a prank at our cabin" Shane said.

"Chocolate was supposed to fall over Jason when he entered the cabin." Nate said.

"The bucket full of chocolate hit Brown on the head when he went to wake up his nephew and fell unconscious" Jason said.

"But it was hilarious." Shane said and laughed back at the memory.

"Ok so we'll double hang the bucket" I said.

"I have a better idea" Caitlyn said.

"Speak your devious mind" Selena said.

"Why don't we make it a double trap or two traps and Tess gets a bite of it" Caitlyn suggested.

"That'd be cool" Selena said.

"But she can rat us out, she'd know it be us" Nate said.

"Don't you think she'll rat us out anyways?" Caitlyn asked.

"Let's not take any chances that she won't rat us out" Jason said.

"Don't you guys think we can get expelled for this?" I asked.

"No," Caitlyn said. "we'll just be left with a warning and a few days of detention"

"You really studied your rule book so we could do this Caitlyn" I said.

"Is that a yes?" Caitlyn asked.

"Am I the one who decides?" I asked.

"Well everyone else is up for it" Shane said. "Right?

"Right" everyone else said.

"Then don't left me out of all the fun" I said.

"Let The Flames Begin" Selena said.

**xxxJoe Jonas is a sexy Bananaxxx**

**Brown's P.O.V.**

I never thought running this school would be so easy. I thought it'd be harder. These kids behave, no pranks, no anything. Except for the one time I found a bunch of my students at a funeral in school hours. But I fixed it with detention, I'm a cool principal.

"Brown!" I heard from outside my office, then Miley came in covered in purple and silver paint "Brown!" she screamed again. I had to hold my laughter.

"Brown!" Tess came in cover in paint also.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know" Miley said. "Two buckets of paint fell over me"

"Same with me." Tess said.

"Did you saw who did this?" I asked.

"It was a trap when I opened my locker." Both of them said.

"Do you have any idea of who did it?" I asked.

"Yeah" Tess said. "It was Mitchie, Caitlyn and Selena"

**xxxJoe Jonas is a sexy Bananaxxx**

**Mitchie's P.O.V.**

**Dance Class...**

This is my favorite class so far. We just dance and goof around. And I take this class with my complete group of friends. The first 10 minutes of the class are the best minutes of the whole class since all we do is stretch.

"Mitchie, Caitlyn and Selena" the teacher called. "I just got a memo you guys are needed urgently in Brown's office."

"She rat us out" I told Shane.

"But why didn't she rat us out too?" Shane asked.

"I don't know" I said.

"Girls" the teacher said we went out and headed to Brown's office.

"Let's not rat the boys out" I said and they agreed. We didn't want them in this mess too.

We got to the office and Tess and Miley where there covered in paint, it was hard to hold your laughter. It turned out better than we expected.

"Girls" Brown said to us. "Do you know anything about this"

"No" the three of us lied.

"It was me" Shane said entering the office.

"No it was me" Nate said entering the office too.

"I helped" Jason said and Connect 3 was all there defending us.

"What are you guys doing here?" Brown asked. "I didn't call you guys."

"Bathroom" Shane said.

"Sugar levels, I had to buy an apple" Nate said.

"I was going to the nurse, paper cut" Jason said.

"Aw you guys came to our rescue" I said.

"They helped" Tess said.

"Did you all did this?" Brown asked.

"No" Shane said. "Just the three of us"

"We helped" Caitlyn said.

"And Tess did too" Selena said.

"She just didn't expect she'd be a part of it" I said.

"Ok" Brown said. "So Tess was a part of it and then you guys turned your backs on her and made her a part of the prank?"

"She asked us to pull a prank on Miley" Nate said.

"And then you guys made me a part of this" Tess said showing her paint off.

"You still would've rat us out" Nate said.

"Now that's what I wanted to hear" Brown said. "Now that Tess admitted she asked you guys to pull the prank, the 7 of you have detention for 3 weeks"

"What?" Tess said.

"As for me" Miley started. "I'll talk to my agent, I'm out of here" she left.

"Good job guys." Brown congratulated us. "You got rid of her. But as the principal I have to give you guys detention. Now back to your classes."

**a/n: So hope you guys liked it that should teach them, I'm a bit evil, that's why I got caught talking on the phone with my best friend and got caught using my computer (writing actually) and am now a bit hot in my house. My family bought me a new phone that was broken so my new phone will arrive on Friday :( it's still a new phone though. Anyways happy new years merry belated Xmas & Happy 3 Kings Day!!!! Until the last chappie of this story (I'll not cry)...**

**xoxo**

**-BimBi (now posting on JBFFA, check me out over there, i have new stories!!)  
**


End file.
